One Night
by kayleigh-amandamealing.co.uk
Summary: ConnieRic - Holby City [characters belong to the BBC]


Smiling, a knowing smile, she watched her large diamond ring glinting in the solitary ray of light. As the ray of light was blocked out she sat up straight, preparing herself mentally. She heard the door handle click quietly and soon enough light flooded the room. She stayed hidden from sight, the high-backed leather chair shielding her from view. She heard the footsteps, moving across the cold, hard flooring of her office, closely approaching the desk. As she heard the pen being picked up she decided to surprise her mystery visitor.

She spun her chair round swiftly and flashed a broad smile onto her face. "Ah Mr Griffin" she drawled sarcastically.

Ric jumped back from the desk and clutched at his tie nervously, "I, um, didn't see you there."

"No, I don't suppose you did." She said, a naughty glint in her eyes as she watched Ric squirm. "So, breaking and entering for any particular purpose?"

"I didn't break, the door was unlocked" he quipped, revelling in the fact that for one second he had the upper hand before she undoubtedly brought him crashing back down to earth. Moving back closer to the desk he picked up the piece of paper he was writing on. Nodding at it he said "I was leaving you a note."

Connie stood up out of the chair, she leant forward placing both hands on the table. "Oh, I'd never have guessed you know. Anything interesting?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It was just a note." He moved to put the piece of paper into his jacket pocket when she snatched it out of his hand gleefully.

She raised an eyebrow as she read it aloud, "Connie, good start there Ric, wondered if you fancied…" she broke off, turning to look directly at Ric rather than down at the letter, "fancied what exactly Mr Griffin?"

He shrugged once again, avoiding eye contact, his posture looking uncomfortable. "Me?" he joked sarcastically, blushing slightly.

"Try again" she said, the gravity in her voice unnerving Ric, yet he knew she was only playing, teasing him. "You never know, you might get lucky" she added.

Ric shifted his feet, moving to lean his side on the table as he spoke to her. "It was just, well you know this medical ball affair coming up, and if you're not already going with anyone I thought I could accompany you. As far as I know we're the only two from Holby invited and I just thought…"

"You might get lucky?" she interrupted, laughing gently to herself, knowing that winding him up was so easy. "Well you never know Mr Griffin, I'll consider it."

Walking towards the door she opened it slightly, indicating to Ric that he should leave now before she humiliated him any more. He followed her gaze, slowly moving away from the desk. As he inched past her out of the door he snatched the note from her hands and ripped it up into tiny pieces. As he strode down the corridor away from her he held out his hand and dropped the pieces onto the floor rebelliously.

Connie sighed to herself walking back into her office, satisfied that her act had been superb. She was fully intending to spend the night with Ric at the medical ball, but it wouldn't hurt to play him first. It would just make the end result that bit sweeter. A way to an end, she thought, laughing gently into the silence.

She sat back behind her desk, flicking the mouse from side to side as she watched her screensaver disappear to reveal the organiser. A week Friday, she scrolled down checking the day's events. 'Board meeting – 9-11 am, Michael – Bournemouth' she read. Perfect. No interruptions, no midnight calls bothering her, nobody to go home to. She filled in the details of the hotel under the entry and saved it, making a mental note to pick up something to wear, something new, she thought.

She flicked the switch on the computer, plunging its screen into darkness as she gathered her belongings and left her office. As she got into the lift she saw Ric dash down the corridor. She held the button as he ran towards the lift, breathing heavily as he reached her and slowed his pace. She smirked at him, wondering whether to insult his fitness or if that was too underhand.

"You sure you'll be able to keep up with me at the medical ball?" she asked, keeping a perfectly straight face as she smiled innocently at him.

"I do hope so, unless you're planning on running a marathon." She shot back sarcastically, wondering whether her taunts were endless, or if eventually she would run out of scathing comments, and perhaps be pleasant, possibly even stretching to complimentary. He shook his head, Connie Beauchamp, complimentary, he didn't think so somehow. Turning his head to the side he saw her smiling at him. Feeling unnerved he smiled back softly, pondering if he should ask her if she had given any thought to his proposal. As if she read his mind she produced two tickets from within her handbag. She moved to hand him one then withdrew her hand.

"On second thoughts, maybe I better look after them."

As the ball drew closer Ric kept finding trivial reasons to speak to Connie. He knocked gently on her office door and walked in silently. She was on the phone, her back towards him as she looked out of the window. He heard the exasperation in her voice as she spoke to the caller. Shouting into the receiver, she slammed it back down into its cradle vehemently.

Sensing who was in her office she sighed deeply, exhaling before sharply catching her breath and standing up. Without turning around she addressed Ric, "What can I do for you again, Ric?" her voice weary.

Ric looked at her softly as she turned around. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much" he admitted quietly. He walked towards her and sat on the edge of table, smiling reassuringly. She moved the phone back to by her computer and stood in front of him. Tilting her head to the side she looked questioningly at him, trying to wonder which feeble excuse he was going to come up with this time. A patient, a staff problem, he wanted her advice, which would it be?

"Well?" she said, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "What was it you wanted today?"

He shrugged, "I, um… wanted to know what you're wearing for the ball tonight. Wouldn't want to clash now would we?" Smiling he walked back towards the door. "I'll speak to you later." He added pushing down the handle and turning to leave.

"Ric…" she called as he stepped through the door, "Black" she paused slightly. "Floor-length." She added with a wicked smile, letting him know he was in for a treat.

As he left she thought about the first day she came to Holby, how people doubted her. She certainly changed that, sleeping with Ric then announcing she was taking his job was a sure-fire way of letting him, and indeed everyone else, that she meant business. Connie Beauchamp was not going to be taken for a ride, or if she was, they'd be on her terms and she'd damn well enjoy it.

So she had her fun and left him. He was good but she didn't feel the need to go back for more until lately. She felt herself losing control on her staff; Will was causing havoc as usual. Sometimes it felt like she had to watch his every move and it was wearing her down. Ric was ideal for comfort. They were totally different yet so similar.

She craved his attention although she'd never admit it openly. Knowing that he was watching her every move, his eyes following her around theatre, his hand 'accidentally' brushing hers as they operated, fleeting smiles as their eyes met in the corridor. It made it sound like an epic love story, when really it was pure unadulterated lust.

Her eyes followed him down the corridor as she stood just inside her office. Walking back in she picked up the phone once again. Dialling her home number she spoke to Michael, apologising for her earlier comments, she hated admitting she was in the wrong but this time it was necessary. She didn't want him ruining her night of passion with Ric Griffin, and if she didn't apologise she knew he'd plague her all night, wondering where she was and who she was with.

"You do remember it's the medics ball tonight Michael?" she tested him, checking to hear his reaction. She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as he replied that it didn't matter what she was doing, he had a party conference in Bournemouth to attend. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll survive a night without you, it'll only be the usual." she said, smiling to herself at her superb delivery of the lines she practised over and over to perfection.

As she drove home she thought about that first night she spent with Ric. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Tiny little movements causing her immense pleasure, each flick of his tongue, each tingling sensation his fingers left as they flicked over her skin. It was as if he could read her mind as she writhed under his touch.

But that was then, and now she was anticipating that ecstasy again. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach as she remembered that feeling, the thrill; the adrenaline rush. She hadn't felt it since. Pulling up outside her house she paused before turning the engine off.

Once inside she walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Looking at the long black dress hung up on the back of the door, she grinned triumphantly to herself. The last time she had worn the dress was the first night she saw Michael, that first night she blew him away and convinced him that he wanted to marry the beautiful young woman he watched from across the hall. And now she was planning that exact same move once again. She knew she didn't have to tempt him but she was going to show him exactly what he could have.

Two long, laborious hours later and beauty was personified. The silk of the dress clinging desperately to her curves as she glided down the stairs and out to the waiting black cab. As she slid across the back seat over to behind the driver she pulled her tiny silver mobile phone out of the clutch bag she was carrying. Quickly she typed a text message and sent it to ric.

Soon enough the cab pulled up outside the Marriott hotel and she spotted ric standing outside the door, waiting patiently for her. Silently she walked up to him, his back towards her as he glanced into the lobby of the hotel, no doubt admiring the countless young, inexperienced females waiting for a skilled consultant to show them how it's done.

Tapping his shoulder she grinned as she watched his reaction, satisfied that she had rendered him speechless. As she watched him stumble over his words, not finding one suitable to describe how utterly breath-taking she looked. He settled kissing her cheek gently and whispering "wow" into her ear. He took her arm, easing hers through his and guided her into the lobby.

"So, you're wearing nothing underneath…" he mumbled almost inaudibly, laughing as he watched the colour rise in Connie's cheeks and her flash him that dazzling smile that was so rarely seen.

Hours later, Connie draped herself luxuriously over ric as they danced, slowly and rhythmically moving in time with the music. She wrapped one hand over his shoulder, pulling his body closer to hers, the other she rested on his chest, softly tracing the outline of the button on his shirt. The slow music filled the room as they moved together, the considerable amount of alcohol they had both consumed loosening their inhibitions. Connie felt herself tiring. She leant her head against ric's reluctantly, her warm breath tickling the side of his neck as he tightened his grip around her waist, ensuring she remained close to him.

As the song finished she drew away from him. Her eyes suggestive as she took hold of ric's hand and led him out of the hall. As they entered the lobby she stopped by the reception desk. It was late and people were beginning to leave. Ric presumed she had gone to get them a cab. When Connie returned she was clutching a small silver key. She slipped her hand into his once again and walked over to the lift. As they went up to the fourth floor, Connie kept her grip on ric's hand, positioning herself as close to him as the lift would allow.

The lift drew to a halt and they stepped out onto the corridor. Ric looked around, taking in the sheer decadence of the surroundings. Connie let go of his hand and moved to open the door in front of them, one of three on the entire corridor. As she pushed the door open and flicked the light switch, filling the room with soft, dim light, ric stood in awe of her.

"I can't let you do this…" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shh" she murmured softly, placing a finger on his lips and pulling him into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. She then quickly replaced her finger with her lips and fleetingly kissed him before leading him into the bedroom. A massive four poster bed stood in the centre of the room, Connie moved round and sat on the side, kicking her shoes off and leaving them on the floor. She motioned for ric to come and sit beside her. Sheepishly, he did as she wanted. He bent down to remove his shoes and as he straightened back up Connie caught his chin in her hands and pulled his face closer to hers.

Closing her eyes briefly she brushed his lips with hers, savouring the faint taste of champagne remaining on them from earlier. Ric moved his hands up into her hair and leant in further, kissing her deeply and fervently. He lay back on the bed, clutching her waist and pulling her down on top of him as he did. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she explored every part of it, remembering how good he tasted, wanting more. He reciprocated, slipping his arm around her shoulder as she lay on him, playing with the thin strap on her dress.

Breaking away from the embrace, Connie stood up, slipping both straps off of her shoulders and letting the silk slide down her body. Stepping out of the dress, now lying on the floor, she resumed her previous action, desperately clawing at the buttons on ric's shirt after relieving him of his jacket and tie. Resting her naked body on top of his, she felt the electricity between their bare skin, finally managing to open all of the buttons and slip his shirt off his back, discarding it on the floor next to her dress.

Ric ran his hands down her sides, taking in her beauty as she gave in to him completely, letting him take control. He rolled her over onto her back, grinning as he did so, and traced the shape of a heart on her stomach with his finger. Bending his head slightly he kissed her once again, a long, lingering kiss which left her wanting so much more as he grazed her neck and chest with kisses slowly moving down the length of her body. She moaned quietly, enjoying every movement he made, becoming louder as he moved his lips further and further down her chest and onto her stomach.

She touched his shoulder lightly and he brought his face back up to hers. He saw the look on her face, saw how much she wanted him, he kissed her gently and gave her what she needed.

Later, as she lay in Ric's arms, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, she felt calmness wash over her, something she very rarely felt in her day to day life. She relaxed into ric's arms, comforted by him running his fingers through her hair, stroking her neck gently. She turned slightly, looking up into his deep brown eyes. She smiled softly, not wanting to break the moment by saying anything. For a while she felt loved, like she was in love. For just one night.


End file.
